undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Survivor Series 2011
Card YWE Championship Blue Star © vs. Victor X Triple Threat Match for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship The Angel © vs. Antho vs. Tornado Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match Team Austin (Phsycoz, Phenom, & Thunder) vs. Team Ace (Double D, Grimez, & Dynamite) Mr. Black vs. Fayth Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match Team Raw (Rogan, Rocker, & Jay Samoa) vs. Team Smackdown (PJ Skillz, Justin James, & Red Dread) YWE Intercontinental Championship Dark Shark © vs. Scott Razor Background Victor X had become one of the fastest rising stars in YWE history since he debuted in early 2011. In fact, his impressive form had him booked in the 6 Pack Elimination Challenge for the YWE Championship at Night Of Champions. Victor X impressed among the biggest stars of RAW and made it to the final two of the match alongside YWE veternan Blue Star. However, he was unable to best Blue Star who won the match to reclaim the YWE Championship. Due to his performance in the six pack challenge, Victor X was given another crack at the YWE Championship at Hell In A Cell by Blue Star himself. But Victor still couldn't win the title at Hell In A Cell and took out his fustrations on Blue Star in a brawl after the match. Mr Ace decided that due to his ever-rising popularity, Victor X would have one last chance at the title against Blue Star at Survivor Series. However, if Victor X would fail to win the title once more, he would never be able to compete for the title again as long as Mr Ace was general manager of RAW. Angel vowed to be the longest reign Undisputed Heavyweight Champion in YWE history. With help, he was able to knock off Mr Black at Breaking Point but there was still plenty of competition for him from SmackDown! Two of the top contenders included Antho and Tornado, who had been feuding ever since Antho returned at Night Of Champions. The two former best friends fought at Breaking Poinrt in a first blood match, which was won by Antho. This put Antho next in line for a title shot while Mr Black was busy elsewhere. However, Tornado had not had a singles title match since 2008 and demanded to have a shot himself. With both men's legitmate claims to a title shot and their animosity towards each other, both men were given shots at Angel in the form of a triple threat match. At Breaking Point, Mr Black challenged Angel for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship in a Last Man Standing match. Mr Black seemed to have the match won when a unknown monster attacked Mr Black in the match, giving Angel the victory. The monster revealed himself to be Fayth, Angel's "Silencer". Enraged that this monster denied him the Undisputed Title, Mr Black sets his sights on taking him out at Survivor Series in a one on one encoutner. The battle for control of RAW between YWE Owner Mr Ace and Stone Cold Steve Austin has been raging ever since Wrestlemania 2. Ace and Austin both decided that RAW isn't big enough for the both of them. So a six-man Survivor Series match was booked with both teams being made up of representatives for both Ace and Austin, with two RAW superstars and a SmackDown! superstar each. If Stone Cold's team won, Stone Cold would become the full General Manager of RAW. If Mr Ace's team won, Stone Cold was gone for good. Mr Ace picked Grimez who had been feuding with Austin alongside Aces himself, SmackDown!'s Dynamite because of his arrogance and accomplishments and Double D. Austin picked SmackDown!'s Thunder who had been feuding with Dynamite, Phenom who had a grudge with Mr Ace for sticking him in mid-card matches when he should've been fighting for the YWE Title and Double D's rival Phsycoz who both fought in the incredibly brutal Hell In A Cell match at Hell In A Cell. RAW and SmackDown! would have a Survivor Series match of their own in order to determine the dominant brand out of the two. Cutting all ties with former R.K.O. member Kev Desiel, Rogan joined team RAW in an attempt to become YWE Champion once again and was partnered with Jay Samoa and Rocker. Having similar ambilition to Rogan from RAW, SmackDown!'s PJ Skillz wanted to climb the ladder to success in YWE and was partnered with Justin James and Red Dread. However, James and Dread had issues with each other on SmackDown! and PJ had to try to get these two on the same page to fight for SmackDown! at Survivor Series. Dark Shark won the Interconinetal Championship from Scott Razor at Breaking Point after attacking with a lead pipe backstage beforehand. In his first act as champion, he redesigned the championship in the form of the classic Interconinental Championship. He said that he helped regain some of the prestige the title once had. Furious with how he lost the title, Scott Razor cashed in his rematch clause for Survivor Series. Results *1. James distracted Red Dread a bit before Red Dread got eliminated by Rocker. *2. Dark Shark accidently hit the ref when he and Razor trading blows. He got dqed for it even the ref didn't saw him using a chair on Razor. *3. Before the match, Mr. Black got runned over and the driver of the car that hit Mr. Black was none other Mr. Angel and his silencer, Fayth. After the match, Mr. Black was escorted by the back via a strecher until Fayth took off the strecher and hit the Fayth Bomb on the steel steps. *4. Phsycoz and Double D starting fight each other on the walkway and fought to the back and they fought everywhere during the match. Mr. Ace interfered in the match, but Stone Cold gave him a Stunner for his troubles and gave a Stuner to Grimez as well. After the match, Stone Cold celebrated with Phsycoz and Ace was pissed that his team failed him. Stone Cold asked security to escourted him out of the building as the crowd saying "Na na na na hey hey hey goodbye" through the arena. *6. After the match, Victor X celebrated his big win as new champion. Both he and Blue Star shaked hands in sign of respect. Survivor Series Elimination Matches Team Raw vs. Team Smackdown Team Austin vs. Team Ace Miscellaneous *Mr. Ace and Team Ace received a huge ovation of boos the moment they arrived the arena. *Blue Star went to Victor X in his locker room and told him "Good luck out there later tonight cause you're gonna need it, kid. *As Mr. Ace was exiting the arena, his car got destroyed by a monster truck driven by Stone Cold. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs Category:2011